Ignus Fatu
by Die.Konigin
Summary: Lo que prometía ser un día maravilloso para Allen, se convirtió en una pesadilla pelirroja. ¿Porqué Allen huye de Lavi?. Tres actos de confusión. One-shot. Shonen ai.


**Título:** _Ignus Fatu_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen Walker + Kanda Yuu.  
**Advertencias:** Shonen ai .

**Summary:** Lo que prometía ser un día maravilloso para Allen, se convirtió en una pesadilla pelirroja. ¿Porqué Allen huye de Lavi?. Tres actos de confusión. One-shot. Shonen ai.  
**N/a**: No tiene gran ciencia, el título lo elegí por '_Manuscrito hallado en una botella_' de Edgar Allan Poe, sé que esto no es de relevancia, ya que el escrito no se basa ni inspira el fic. Pero me pareció gracioso poner precisamente ese título y recordar un capítulo de "_Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned_" –kuku, se le pudrieron las neuronas a la autora–, vale, con esto pienso probarme a mi misma que soy capaz de escribir un Laven de más de 150 palabras, ¿ups?

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

1. **Crónicas del cereal**.

.

.

_«__Todas las obras de arte deben empezar por el final__.__»_

.

.

Cuando Lavi dijo _cereal_ y _futuro_ en una misma oración, Allen tuvo el presentimiento de que se acercaba el caos.

Era un día precioso –con todo y falta de sol, su sentido de belleza seguía siendo extraño– para el joven exorcista, simplemente porque Link no estaba; su adusto guardián había sido convocado a una reunión.

'_Benditas sean las juntas_'

Pero como todo día en la Orden Oscura, lo que prometía ser un día conciso y raso; acabó convirtiéndose en algo abrumador, sí esa la palabra que podría describir aquella situación.

'_Odio cuando acierto_'

.

.

–¿Quieres que lea tu futuro?

Allen alzó la vista de su plato, miró a su amigo –hallado únicamente a tres asientos hacía su derecha–, frunció un poco el entrecejo, para que poco después asintiera lentamente.

–Pásame tu cereal, Allen-_chan_.

Lavi observó divertido el gesto de confusión en el otro, un deje de picardía y diversión en su acción fue lo que alertó a Allen; quien afirmó en sus manos un cuenco.

–¿Para qué quieres mi cereal, Lavi? –preguntó con desconfianza el albino.

–Para leer tu futuro, Allen.

Lenalee –quien estaba sentada enfrente de Lavi– sonrió, al ver la pequeña disputa entre sus amigos, Kanda a su lado chasqueo la legua; por la cara del japonés, se podía adivinar de lo arrepentido que estaba de haberse sentado ahí.

–Eso es estúpido Lavi.

–Ya, no tienes nada que perder –dijo el joven Bookman–, no haré nada raro, lo prometo.

Allen le pasó su tazón, aún desconfiado; Lavi le sonrió antes de clavar su vista en este. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el joven pelirrojo diera su conclusión.

–Bueno, por tu cereal puedo ver que te gustan las fresas.

–¡Idiota!

La única joven presente en la mesa se empezó a reír, acompañada de la socarrona risa del autor de la broma.

–Che, _Moyashi-baka_.

–Valiosa aportación _BaKanda_ –replicó Allen mosqueado.

El menor se levantó de su asiento enojado, más que dispuesto a largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

–Espera, aún no termino Allen –dijo el de pelo rojo al ver las intenciones de su amigo.

–Cierra la boca Lavi.

–Un beso, hoy te darán un beso.

Sonrojado y furioso, así fue como Allen terminó lo que prometía ser un día asqueroso.

.

.

2. **Un problema existencial**.

.

.

_«Cuando un loco parece completamente sensato, es ya el momento de ponerle la camisa de fuerza__.»_

.

.

Allen se encontraba paseando por los pasillos –una hora después del bochornoso incidente en la cafetería–, cuando se volvió a encontrar con Lavi. El albino trató de cortar camino antes de que él se diera cuenta, para su desgracia, Lavi lo encontró en el acto.

–¿Sigues enfadado, _Moyashi-chan_?

'_Bastardo_'

El joven se limitó a ignorarlo, y pasar a su lado, sin la menor intención de responder. Lavi lo siguió confuso, Allen nunca antes se había cabreado tanto por una broma.

–Anda, no fue grave…

–Cállate –Se limitó a cortar el menor.

Lavi bufó un poco, no le gustaba estar peleado con Allen; vamos, él era su mejor amigo –sí, Yuu-chan también lo era, pero el moyashi era su compañero de bromas–, estar enemistados significaría menos diversión.

–Ya Allen, lo lamento –ofreció una disculpa, mientras detenía al otro sujetando uno de sus hombros–, no creí que te lo tomarás tan a pecho.

–No, claro que no; dejarme en ridículo seguramente no es suficiente.

Ahora lo entendía, había herido su orgullo, el pequeño se sentía ofendido. Lavi sonrío, antes de empujarlo contra una pared, y acercar su cara hasta que sus narices rozaran. Allen de inmediato se puso rojo, lo que hizo que Lavi acentuara su sonrisa.

–¿Sabes? –empezó, acercando con cuidado su cuerpo al del otro–. No mentía cuando dije lo del beso.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras balbuceaba una serie de incoherencias. Un grito los hizo separarse. Allen agradeció mentalmente la interrupción.

–¡Oi Moyashi! –gritó Kanda a unos cuantos metros–. Quita de encima a tu estúpido golem del mío, si no fueran unos jodidos objetos diría que lo acosa.

Kanda paro cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña situación, Lavi estaba muy cerca del Moyashi, y este estaba demasiado rojo como para considerarse normal, gruñó mentalmente, mientras se acercaba; seguido de dos golems.

Allen reaccionó cuando sintió la aguda mirada de Kanda sobre sí.

–Timcanpy ven acá.

El golem dorado se acerco a su dueño al oír el llamado, cuando Tim estuvo lo bastante cerca, Allen se dispuso a huir.

'_Jodida la hora que decidí levantarme_'

.

.

Ya lejos, Allen se permitió descansar un poco, no había parado de correr hasta asegurarse de estar lo bastante lejos de Lavi.

'_¿Qué mierda iba hacer?_'

El albino se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar la cercanía alarmante de su amigo, si no hubiera sido por Kanda.

Llevó una mano a sus labios.

.

.

3.** La conclusión…¿qué finaliza?**

.

.

_«Tal vez sea la propia simplicidad del asunto lo que nos conduce al error__.»_

.

.

La noche cayó más rápido, aliviando un poco su preocupación. Ese día había sido bastante raro, hasta se encontraba feliz al saber que mañana volvería a tener a Link junto a él. Lavi dejaría toda esa tontería de acosarlo.

Sí, acosarlo, porque eso era lo que había hecho todo el jodido día.

Faltaban unas cuantas puertas para llegar a su habitación y mantenerse a salvo, le costaba bastante creer lo que un simple plato de cereal podía causar.

Allen giró el pomo de su puerta, soltando un suspiro de alivio al tocarlo; cosa que dejo a medias al ver a la persona que lo esperaba dentro.

–¡Por fin te encuentro Allen-_chan_! –dijo eufórico el pelirrojo.

Él se quedo lívido en el marco de la puerta, todos sus esfuerzos por evadirlo habían sido en vano. ¡Por Dios!, sí hasta había pasado el día junto a Kanda –y cuando este se enojaba lo suficiente, no dudaba en correr hacía Komui–, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?

–¡Dioses!, Moyashi-chan sí estás pálido –dijo Lavi acercándose, Allen se hizo para atrás, pero el otro fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar la puerta sin dejarle escapatoria–. No puedes evadir tu destino, Allen –susurró a su oído, haciendo que el menor temblara–, el cereal nunca miente.

–Lavi…

Todo reproche quedo sofocado, los tibios labios de Lavi se encargaron de sellar sus palabras.

.

.

Hipótesis:** Las profecías de Kanda**.

Desde que Kanda vio al conejo idiota y ese frijol demasiado juntos, supo que alguien moriría desangrado. Si hasta Mugen vibraba en anticipación.

Ver a Lavi tirado sobre un charco de sangre –extrañamente fuera del cuarto del moyashi– no fue raro.

El japonés sonrío, sus profecías nunca fallaban.

Ahora tenía que ir donde esa mujer loca y hacer que pagará la apuesta.

* * *

Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849). Escritor estadounidense. Es el legitimo dueño de todas las frases.

¿Reviews :3?


End file.
